adik kak guanlin
by angelfromthedark
Summary: 'seonho adik siapa' -lai guanlin, 'adik kak guan'-yoo seonho, it's GUANHO. judul dan cerita gak nyambung,WARNING! litle incest,


Adik siapa? Adik kak guan

#Guanho couple

" seonho-ya, adik siapa?" guanlin kecil bertanya sembari memperhatikan sang adik yang tengah asik menjilati ice cream nya di bangku taman  
" adik kak guan" sang adik menjawab dengan senyuman lebar dan jangan lupakan wajah mungilnya yang penuh dengan noda ice cream  
Guanlin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan adik sematawayangnya itu  
"kalua begitu kamu harus jadi adik yang baik ya" seonho hanya bergunam disela aktivitas menjilati ice creamnya dan membiarkan tangan hangat sang kakak membelai lembut rambut hitamnya.

Saat itu guanlin kecil masih belum mengerti mengapa orang – orang berkerumun di depan rumahnya, manik hitamnya memandang tubuh orang tuanya yang terbaring lemah di atas karpet ruang tengah dengan pakaian di penuhi darah, ia masih belum mengerti kenapa orang-orang itu menyeret tubuh seonho yang terus memberontak  
"kak guan, tolong seonho, mereka jahat kak" seonho terus meronta dan menatapnya dengan mata sembab, dan sekali lagi guanlin tak mengerti keadaan ini hingga ia sadar bahwa orang tuanya telah di bawa menggunakan amblance dan adiknya seonho di bawa secara paksa menggunakan mobil berbeda.  
"kau yang kuat ya nak" orang-orang itu menghampiri guanlin satu persatu kemudian pergi meinggalkan sosok guanlin yang masih mematung menatap karpet putih kesayangan sang ibu yang kini dipenuhi darah.

10 tahun kemudian

Guanlin kecil telah menjadi dewasa , ia berusia 23 tahun bulan depan dan kini ia telah menjadi seorang model internasional, dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan auranya yang misterius guanlin berhasil menaklukan kejamnya dunia keartisan korea bahkan dunia, tak ada yang tak mengenal siapa lai guanlin, bahkan jika kau pergi ke pelosok pun kau akan mendengar nama laiguanlin.  
Sedangkan sosok yang sedang kita bicarakan kini tengan berjalan di lorong rumahsakit jiwa seoul, tenang saja ia tidak gila, guanlin hanya mengunjungi seseorang atau bisa kita sebut sang adik.  
Guanlin melepas kacamata hitamnya saat memasuki ruang rawat sang adik, ia bisa melihat sang adi tengah duduk melamun di depan jendela.

"seonho-ya"  
Seonho menoleh sesaat kemudian kembali pada aktivitas memandang keluar jendelanya.  
Guanlin melangkah mendekati sang adik, setelah berada persis di belakang punggung sempit sang adik guanlin memeluknya dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di antara surai sang adik menghirup aroma shampo yang di gunakan seonho.  
"kenapa kakak kesini?"  
Guanlin melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh kurus seonho hingga mereka saling berhadapan  
"apa kakak gak boleh kesini? Kakak kan kangen seonho" guanlin kembali memeluk tubuh sang adik, sedangkan seonho hanya memalingkan wajahnya jearah lain tak ingin melihat sang kakak.

"dengar seonho-ya, kakak sayang banget sama kamu, jadi kamu harus jadi anak baik oke"

Guanlin melepaskan pelukanya , ia memegang rahang seonho dengan lembut dan membuat sang adik kembali menatapnya

"kenapa?"  
Guanlin memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti  
"kenapa kakak ngelakuin ini?"  
Sebuah senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringaian terukir sempurna di wajah tampan sang model  
"karena kamu adik kakak"  
Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir guanlin mencium paksa bibir sang adik, seonho memberontak namun tenaganya kalah telak dari sang kakak. Cengkraman pada rahangnya semakin kuat bahkan mungkin akan mninggalkan bekas kemerahan jika cengkraman itu dilepas

"seonho-ya, adik siapa?" cengkraman itu semakin kuat bahkan kini guanlin mendorong tubuh kurus itu dan menekannya pada sandaran kursi kayu yang di duduki seonho.

Seonho merasa ngilu pasa bagian rahang dan punggungnya karena di tekan dengan kuat oleh sang kakak

"adik kak guan" jawab seonho susah payah, tubuhnya mulai mati rasa  
Setelah medengar jawaban sang adik guanlin melepaskan tubuh kurus sang adik , dan merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri  
"bagus" guanlin tersenyum puas"karena itu kau harus jadi adik yang baik, seonho-ya" guanlin menggendong tubuh kurus seonho tampan memperdulikan rintihan sang adik, dengan kasar ia melempar tubuh sang adik keatas ranjang dan menindihnya  
" ingat seonho-ya jadilah adik yang baik"  
Seonho hanya bisa menangangis saat tubuh kurusnya disentuh dengan kasar oleh sang kakak.

Epilog  
Seonho kecil terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara teriakan dari ruang tengah, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah sesekali mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk,  
Sesampainya di ruang tengah seonho melihat sang kakak tengan berjongkok di depan ayah dan ibu mereka yang terbaring di atas karpet putih kesayangan ibu.  
"kak guan ngapain?"  
Mendengar suara seonho guanlin menghentikan aktifitasnya , dan berbalik kea rah sang adik berada  
" enggak, tadi kakak main sama ayah sama ibu, tapi mereka malah tidur" guanlin mengelus surai hitam sang adik.  
"ayo kita lanjutkan tidur saja seonho-ya" seonho yang memang mengantuk langsung menggangguk menyetujui ajakan sang kakak, dan pergi ke kamar mereka meninggalkan tubuh kedua orang tua mereka yang bersimbah darah di ruang tengah

" oh iya seonho-ya, ini kamu simpan ya pisaunya, kakak males bawanya"  
Dan seringaian terukir sempurna saat tangan kecil sang adik dengan polosnya menerima pisau berlumuran darah itu, darah kedua orang tua mereka.

Fin


End file.
